


friend || reddie

by veel



Series: The Losers [3]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: richie loves eddie





	friend || reddie

**Author's Note:**

> hah 
> 
> it chapter two killed me so im going to pretend it didnt happen
> 
> also theres a constant use of the word 'bullshit' in this story so have fun with that

richie sighed. today was a monday. yes, it was summer break, but richie was always alone on mondays. they were the only days that his parents were home, and they didnt let him go out to see his friends. he thought it was total bullshit since they didnt even take notice of him.

he grumbled to himself as he slipped out of bed. he rubbed his eyes and opened his door to enter the hallway. he took swift steps to the kitchen. his parents stood in the living room, talking. he rolled his eyes. theyd talk to each other, but not to him? bullshit!

he finished his breakfast and washed the dishes he used before going back to his room. he hated how his room looked. it was so boring, but his parents didnt let him decorate it. another thing he thought was bullshit. he sighed and sunk into his bed. he guessed that he would just read for the day, seeing as his parents wouldnt acknowledge him.

he pulled a book out of his bookshelf and opened it to the first page. the book was pretty boring, so richie started slowly drifting off into sleep.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"you can do this, eds," eddie mumbled to himself. he looked up at the wooden door standing in front of him. he balled his hand up into a fist and knocked gently on the door. after a few moments, a tall woman greeted him at the door. she had a blank expression.

"i-im here for r-richie." he realized that he was becoming a stuttering mess like bill. the woman looked down at him in confusion.

"who?" eddie felt his face start burning. he attempted to regain composure before talking to who he thought was richies mom.

"is this not the tozier household?" he furrowed his brows. the woman looked even more confused.

"yes, this is the tozier house. who is this richie?" eddie could feel himself getting angrier. his friend had mentioned that his parents were neglectful, but he never thought they wouldve forgotten about their son in general.

"i would like to see richard tozier please." the small boy was about to burst. he just wanted to keep his friend company. he looked back up at the woman, whos features started to ease. she stepped out of the doorway to let eddie in. he gave mrs. tozier a dirty look before going to richies room. he had been there several times before, onky not when his parents were there. he quickened his pace to get to richies room faster, and soon, he was at the door. he mimicked the knocked he had done last time and waited for the door to open.

it did open, five minutes later. richie appeared in the doorway with just boxers on. eddie looked down and blushed profusely. richie did the same.

"i, uh, im so sorry. c-come in!" richie wrapped his arms around himself, feeling exposed. eddie smiled at him and rushed in. he sat on the olders bed and waited until he got properly dressed. "so, why are you here?" eddie shrugged.

"thought you could use a friend."


End file.
